


Modifications

by Kaitie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitie/pseuds/Kaitie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil really wanted that fish tank...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Modifications

**Author's Note:**

> From episode "0-8-4":
> 
> "Do you know how much this plane cost? It got a bar! A really nice one. Talking to me about authority. I want it fixed! Just like you found it. So don't go having Fitz-Simmons adding modifications like a damn fish tank."

Nick pushed open the front door and sniffed, smelling something delicious wafting from the kitchen. Dropping his keys and some of the never-ending paperwork that plagued the director of SHIELD, he followed the smell wondering what Phil was whipping up for them.

“Hey, something sure smells good in here” he called out, rounding the corner into the kitchen. He stopped and smiled at the sight of Phil in an apron. He loved how into his cooking Phil got. The first time Nick had caught him wearing it, he had laughed, but Phil just got huffy and said that real chefs wore aprons. Nick thought it was cute, though he probably wouldn’t use that exact word if he ever brought it up to Phil.

Getting no response, Nick walked up behind Phil and wrapped his arms around the shorter man. Phil shrugged him off and moved from the counter to the kitchen island where he continued whisking something in a large bowl.

“Something wrong?” Nick asked, pretty sure that he already knew the answer.

Phil stopped whisking and looked up. “No, everything’s fine” he said, far too pleasantly.

“Oh come on, really?”

“Really what?” Phil snapped, turning and throwing the whisk into the sink, splashing droplets of whatever was in the bowl all over the counter. “I’m sorry if my being upset is bothering you.”

“You are sulking like a child” Nick replied, pulling his irate partner close. “I know I upset you, but you have to know that a fish tank on plane is a bad idea.”

Phil just glared up at him silently, arms crossed over his chest.

“Not only is it impractical in any plane, you had the plane for how long before it was destroyed? Exactly. You want those fish to go flying out of a hole in the side like everything else on that plane did? No.” he said, trying to sound reasonable.

Furrowing his brow, Phil mumbled something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I know” Phil sighed reluctantly. “I know it’s probably not the best idea, but I was really looking forward to it. FitzSimmons promised me a really great design and I had the perfect place for it…” he trailed off.

“I’m sure you did” Nick said, “and that’s why after you left I talked to them about having it installed here instead.”

“Really?” Phil looked up, hoping that Nick was serious. It’s not like he couldn’t have had a tank installed in the house if he wanted one, but he knew that Fury wasn’t big on pets, or any living things that had to be taken care of. He always said he had to take care of enough people at work, why would he want more responsibilities at home. But Phil was touched that Nick would agree to it and even talk to FitzSimmons about having the original design brought in.

“Of course. They were actually the ones who came to me and told me how excited you were about the damn thing. I knew you had mentioned if before, but I didn’t know just how far along the plans had gotten. And I hope you know that if something is that important to you, then it is to me too.”

Phil just smiled broadly and wrapped his arms around Nick’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Just not on my plane” Nick had to add as they pulled away. “So, now that we’re speaking again, what’s for dinner that smells so damn good?”

Phil looked down sheepishly and laughed a bit. “Um, yeah. About that… I was pretty mad when I got back, so I actually only made enough for me, so…”

Fury just looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

“We can always go out instead” Phil offered, “to celebrate, and I can tell you all about the design and the fish I’m planning on getting.”

“Can’t wait.”

 


End file.
